Her Last Chance
by throughhiseyes
Summary: With a new marriage law intact Hermione thought she could get another chance at love but will she be doomed to be suck in the past? warning: Major Ron bashing and smut.


**Her Last Chance**  
 **Beta Love: JustJessie24601**

* * *

 _A/N: This is a one shot i did for wordsmiths and betas on facebook. Triggers: there is major Ron bashing so if you do not like it then please turn around this story is not for you and smut._

 _Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, I do not own any characters nor do I make profit from this story._

* * *

October 2000

"The deed is done, sir." Rowle answered as he walked over to his boss. "Are you sure?" his boss replied with a nasally tone. "Yes I am sure. Kingsley Shacklebolt is dead. I fired the shot myself. I know how to kill, you should know that." Rowle shot back as he walked to the fireplace. "Good we can squash out mudbloods for good."

October 2001

Hermione woke up before her alarm clock, filled with sadness; It was the year anniversary of the death of Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the day that she would find out who she was suppose to be married with. She could remember when people got married when they wanted to, out of love-not out of the fear of squibs. She got dressed in a knee-length black dress, symbolizing how she felt about the day, and set down the stairs to open her bookstore.

She had always wanted to work in the Ministry, in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. But after her bad break up with Ron and not really having anyone to confide in, she left her job and used her love of books to open up a shop. As she set out to finish her shipping orders in between talking to customers the bell on the front door rang, signaling that someone had come in.

Hermione looked up from her paperwork to see Harry standing in front of her. "Oh hello Harry, why are you here so early?" Harry shook his head and replied while grabbing her coat from the back of her chair, "It is 2 o'clock; time to go get matched." Hermione nodded her head and wondered out loud, "How will they match us?" Harry laughed, "That was always left up to you. You are the smart one out of all of us." Hermione stepped out of the door, locking it and changing the sign to closed, not once realizing he had brought people with him. Once she turned around she stopped dead in her tracks to see Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Ron standing together waiting for her and Harry. Hermione quickly gather her wits about her and went to greet everyone, only welcoming Ron coolly.

Hermione set off at a brisk pace hoping to get this day over with. The Ministry had been silent on how they were going to match couples and just focused on the reason why. She knew that squibs were being produced but not at an alarming rate. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear when Luna had walked up to her.

"Hello, Hermione," she said dreamily, jolting Hermione out of her thoughts. "Hello, Luna" Hermione said with a smile,"Who are you hoping to get matched up with today?" Luna turned around to point at Harry who had a large grin on his face, noticing that he caught her attention. Hooking her arm with Hermione, Luna smiled and said "I knew he was my soul mate since we first met, he just had to figure it out himself." Hermione, wishing she had her friends optimism asked "How do you know that you will be a match? Also what about Ginny?" Luna just shook her head "Things will work out with me and Harry, Ginny is going to be matched with someone else. The universe will work itself out, just like when you had met your soulmate." Assuming that Luna meant Ron, Hermione restrained herself from rolling her eyes.. "He is not my soul mate, Luna. We aren't good for each other."As Luna turned around to walk back with Harry, over her shoulder she called out, "I didn't mean him."Leaving Hermione nervous and alone.

Standing in the main entrance to the Ministry was a large crowd of Ministry had decided that all witches and wizards were to legally be matched. Everyone who had become of age in last year, along with everyone else under the age of 25 were eligible, despite any pre-existing marriages, unless it had resulted in children. She saw Draco standing next to Astoria, comforting her as she cried in his arms. Her heart broke for the Malfoys when she read that in the paper, she hoped that they would be paired up, with everything that had happened, they deserved to be all deserved to be happy, she thought as she looked around at many of her former classmates. Luckily, George and Angelina's son Fred had been born a few months ago, "At least one of us has been spared" she thought.

Standing on a podium was Katie Bell, trying and failing to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me?" She said and only when she used _Sonorus_ and repeated "excuse me" did everyone stop talking and turned to her. Katie smiled and said "thank you all for coming today. She clapped her hands together "Let's get on with today" she said as she was handed papers from an Auror behind felt the nervousness in the room grow, now that it was time. If there was anything to be done now was the time she thought as she quickly stepped towards the front of the group before Katie had started to speak.

"Hang on, how does this work? Do we put our name in a hat and everyone draws out a slip of paper?" The group behind her laughed nervously but quickly died down so they could listen to the answer. "No," Katie answered as she smiled and looked across the crowd, "the unspeakables have found a spell that we have done before hand to match it up. Now when I call-"

"What?" Hermione cut her off, "a spell? What spell? How does it work?" She demanded as Katie turned to her "Miss. Granger, I can't give how the spell was performed that is for only the unspeakables to know about." Katie stated as she stared daggers at Hermione willing her to there was nothing more she'd be able to learn Hermione just put her hands up to show that she would back down.

Hermione quickly made her way back to Luna and Harry, "blimey, 'Mione. I can't believe you did that, you should've kept your mouth shut. Then again we all know you can not stand knowing how something works." Ron chastised as she walked past him. Hermione ignored him, not giving in to his taunt, turning to look at Luna like she was crazy, Hermione demanded "how can you know you will be fine with your match? They just wrote our names down and 'it magically happened'!" Ginny grabbed Hermione's hands and said while wagging her eyebrows "calm down honey. I know you are eager to meet your soulmate and get married on a white horse." Hermione laughed and felt some of the stress melt off of her, "thanks Gin." she stated and tried her best to relax with her friend. . If Hermione had been paying attention to her surrounding she would of seen that Ron had walked to the side of Harry was was staring at Hermione, like he could burn through her clothing.

"Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter" Katie's voice rang through the air. Luna gave everyone a knowing smile, grabbed Harry's hand and promptly walked out of the building, stopping only to give Hermione's hand a quick reassuring squeeze. Hermione hoped that they would be able to stay married, despite her love for Ginny, she wanted what was best for her friends and had a feeling that Luna would be just that for Harry. "Astoria Malfoy and Draco Malfoy" his last name was drowned out by everyone cheering, even if they didn't like them they were happy that married couple had beaten the law and gotten to stay together. "Ginerva Weasley and Neville Longbottom" Ginny looked at Hermione surprised and looked around to find Neville, when she saw him, his delighted smile left Ginny no choice but to smile back. Hermione thought she looked absolutely radiant when Ginny stared at Neville. Maybe, just maybe, this spell was right, she thought as she saw the apparent good matchups being made. Hermione was so lost in thought that she barely heard her name being called, "Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley". She heard as her heart dropped into her mouth had gone dry and her feet had frozen. Her mind was racing a mile a minute threatened to betray her as her vision started to go blurry. It wasn't until she felt a cold hand land in her arm that she snapped back to the present. She quickly whirled to the side where Ron was standing with a huge smile on his face. Her face twisted into a snarl and but before she could speak Ron pulled her into a tight hug whispering low in her ear.

"Now, now listen. You can't get out of this. They will put you in Azkaban if you don't get married to me, put on a happy face. Your mine now bitch." He said to her as he kept her close to his body so they would think they were elated. Over the sound of his voice she could hear clapping, she assumed for her. She tried to pulled herself out of his arms but he took a hold of her hands, knowing there was no use making a scene here, she planted a smile on her face but she was as determined as ever to get out of this sham of a marriage one way or another.

Outside her friends were waiting for her. Luna, Harry, Ginny, and Neville, the last three congratulated the new couple but Luna just gave her a tiny knowing smile. Hermione could feel the anger rushing through her veins and she knew she needed to get to the comfort of her own house before she exploded. Finally pulling herself out of Ron's slowly tightening grasp she said, "It was wonderful to see you all, Congratulation. But, I'm sorry I have to get back to work. I can't be closed any longer than this." The new couples rang out with chorus' of 'we should get together tonight or tomorrow for dinner so we can celebrate.' Hermione just nodded her head as she waved good bye and speed off. Her brain was already racing, trying to think of a way to get out of the marriage. She would have to do some research and hopefully learn enough to get out of the law before Molly Weasley went crazy with the wedding plans.

Upon reaching her shop, she was jarred from her thoughts, noticing a customer. He had long dark brown almost black locks that stopped at his shoulders, a well groomed full beard and mustache and a muscular build. "Oh I'm so sorry I was just going to keep the bookstore closed. Did you need to get something in particular?" she questioned from a few steps away As she finished speaking the man turned around and she was able to see him clearly. "Viktor?" Hermione gaped at him in disbelief. Viktor replied with a smile. "yes it is me. Is this your store?" Hermione was so stunned that all she could do was nod. "May ve catch up?" He asked with a bow. Hermione, finally having found her voice, squeaked out "yes. We can go upstairs."

While they were walking up the steps Hermione couldn't help but notice that he had gotten more attractive as the years had wondered if he still played quidditch and if he had a wife, though she scolded herself for even assuming that he didn't.

Once in her flat she started to make tea for them and while the water was boiling she called out "So Viktor why are you in town? The cup isn't for another year." Viktor walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, "I vas looking for new players for the team. Someone told me that the best vas out here so I decided to try it out. Tell me about your life, vat you do now?" He asked as Hermione put the tea pot with some scones on the table. "I just work here, I run it by myself as I don't really have the means to employ other people. That's really it, I sometimes see my friends but I'm so busy here that most nights I just go to bed. How about you? How is your life?" She asked. While he was talking about Quidditch she zoned out, as hard as she tried to focus she couldn't stop thinking about her bad luck. A plan had started to form into her mind just as she managed to catch the end of Viktors sentence, "I also take my clothes off for people."

" What?" Hermione blanched, see him laughing. "I vas joking, your mind is far avay. Vat is going on?" Hermione didn't want to burden him with her problems, seeing as how this was their first meeting in years but she needed help to see if her plan could work. So with a deep breath she opened up. "If I were to move to Bulgaria would the Ministry have any standing there regarding their laws?" Now it was Viktors turn to stare at her like a fish, "vat?" He asked quietly "vat is going on?" "We have a law that took place today, the Ministry matches us up with people and I got matched with Ron." Hermione spoke while she looked at the floor trying to keep the thickness out of her voice, "see we dated before and he was emotionally abusive, on the border of physically, he knew what to say and when to say it. He constantly degraded me, I was a shell of myself and now they say that I have to get married to him. I can't do that, I will do anything to get out of it." Silent tears were streaming down her face, embarrassed by what she had revealed. She felt a tiny glass be shoved into her hand not caring what it was she threw it back. She knew she'd need it to get through the rest of this conversation, but also trusting a friend.

She lifted up her head as the firewhiskey burned her throat,as she wiped the tears away she saw Viktor filling up the shot glasses again with her full bottle of Firewhiskey she had stored for emergencies, "I vill buy you another one." Viktor spoke before taking another shot. They both sat in silence, tossing back a few more before he spoke again, "I vill help you anyvay I can." Hermione, willed a small hopeful smile refilled their glasses, even though she had started to get tipsy after 4 shots. She knew that she need more comfort than a bottle had brought in the past. After her sixth shot, her eyes came to focus on Viktor. He was still the same height he was in school, he wasn't built as lean anymore and she could see his arm muscles bulging out of his shirt, that looked to small to begin with. His dark brown hair was kept back with a small piece of leather, his eyes were the same color but held more expression than she was use too.

When the bottle was halfway empty Hermione spoke with more confidence than she felt, "do you have a wife? A girlfriend?" Viktor shook his head slowly. Hermione replied back "good then I won't feel bad if I do this." She said as she shot out of her seat, the alcohol giving her courage she never had, and kissed Viktor as she straddled his lap. Viktor although surprised, quickly recovered and kissed her while he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her body close to his. While their tongues danced around each other's mouth Hermione couldn't help but react as she felt his growing erection and his hands wandering all over her body. Hermione took his hair down and ran her fingers through it as she lightly moved against his stiffness.

Hermione quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tore it away from his body to run her hands over his chest. Her lips moved from his lips to his neck as her hands wander over his arms and back. Viktor with one hand on her lower back and the other hand in her hair gently pulled back so her face was looking up and starting peppering kisses all over her neck and chest, using his tongue to dip below her top. She arched her back in appreciation, which shoved her breasts towards his face. Hermione started to grind her hips faster over the bulge in his pants as he lifted the hem of her dress waiting for her permission. She gave it silently, lifting up her bottom so he could yank the dress off over her head and was thrown on the floor with his shirt. As their lips connected again there was a new, fiery passion between them. Viktor grabbed onto Hermione's waist, locking her legs behind him and stood up, making sure she could feel him between her legs as he walked carefully over to the couch that he quickly transfigured it into a bed, and slowly laid her down, only pulling away from between her legs to kiss his way down to her navel.

Needing to have him, Hermione grabbed his face and brought it up to hers, "not slow right now, I need it to be hard," she breathed out before undoing his belt and pants. Viktor nodded understanding that she needed a relief only he could give her right now and helped Hermione pull off his pants and boxers. As he pulled her forward so he could unclasp her bra her hands were trailing down his chest to grab his fullness, he leaned his head down as if he was going to kiss her, Hermione let out a gasp as his mouth instead enveloped her nipple. When she felt his tongue lavish her nipple she couldn't keep it quiet anymore and moaned. Not to be outdone she let her fingers flutter lower, appreciating the hardness in her hand before she took it firmly and started to pump up and down. Feeling him react under her hand, she cradled his balls with her other hand and latched on his ear lobe. Knowing if he let her go much longer that it would be over before it began he breathed out in a ragged whisper, "ready?" Positioned at her core, he waited until he felt the nod of her head and thrusted. Waiting until she started to move, not wanting to hurt her, was torturous, being with her felt like he was coming home

After Hermione realized that Viktor was waiting she began to move her hips in a circle needing Viktor to take the fire out of her lower half. He started to thrust in and out faster, making sure to lavish, roughly, the top half of Hermione while she withered underneath him. Hermione let her hands roam all over his back, occasionally putting her hands into his hair and yanking back so she could kiss his neck or digging her nails in as if she could leave a claim on his back. She felt very content as he was roughly pushing in and out of her, neither of them being gentle with the other. "Oh please Viktor, don't stop. I'm about to go," Hermione moaned in his ear, "need you," he grunted as he sped up his thrusts. They both yelled out each other's name as they came while a bright blinding light had engulfed them.

The next morning Hermione had awoken with their limbs tangled, her head using his chest as a pillow. She glanced over and saw Viktor's face as the prior night's events came rushing back to her. She started to overthink what had happened, why was there a bright light? While she didn't regret it, it what she wanted to happen since she first met him, she wondered if he did. While her mind was running in circles Viktor opened his eyes and turned to face her.

"Good morning beautiful." He said with a smile, "vhy are you so tense?" he wondered as he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. Hermione smiled softly "what happened last night, do you regret it? What happens now?"

Viktor moved so he could sit up and lean against the back of the couch, smiling once he saw her eyes hungrily wandering over his now uncovered body. "First, ve had sex last night. No, I do not regret it. Last night meant a lot to me, I have vanted to make love to you since I got to see you in that blue dress at the yule ball. Vat do you vant to happen now? I vant you, I alvays have, do you vant me?" he asked as he took her face into her hands so he could stare into her eyes.

Hermione took a deep breath, digesting what he had told her. After a few seconds of processing his words, she shook her head. "Yes, I think I do. I still remember how you took my breath away when you kissed me all those years ago and you still do. Let's see if I can get out if this 'marriage' and then let's take things slow."

Viktor added, "I vill marry you if that is only vay to get out of it and then ve take things slow. Ve vill be dating but married. I vill not let you marry that disgusting pig. I vill go and talk to my Ministry." Hermione leaned slightly forward and kissed Viktor, feeling hopeful for the first time in days. He rested the palms of his hands on her cheeks and his finger tips resting in her hair, deepening the kiss.

Loud forceful knocking interrupted their snog session that was quickly turning hot and heavy. Hermione responded with a groan as she tore her lips away from his, took her hands from his chest and buried her hands into his hair. "let's ignore whoever it is, they should go away." She said as Viktor nodded and pulled her face to his as he slide down, so she was laying on top of him. "'Moine!," They could hear coming from the door, "I know your home now open up the door." Hermione quickly jumped up and rushed to get dressed, "It's Ronald," she said "get dressed." She left him in the living room to go put up her hair up and change into fresh clothes. Viktor slowly got ready, used his fingers to brush through his hair and walked into the kitchen. Hermione flew panicked into the kitchen, waving her wand so the dishes put themselves in the sink. "Please just say that you came today, no one knows what Ron did. I want to tell them myself." Viktor grabbed her around the waist and kissed her, halting her steps and her thoughts. Hermione stepped back and wrapped her arms around him, "thank you." before she could turn around Viktor picked up her wand and waved it over her. She looked at him confused, "you have love bites all over you, it looks vonderful on you but he won't like it." Viktor added, his eyes darkening while he spoke.

Slowing down, Hermione walked down to the front of the shop to let Ron in."What took you so long? I have been here for hours, you have to let me in. We are going to be married now, or did you forget?" Hermione, still riding on the high from kissing Viktor felt her mood darken, "sorry I had a visitor, we were catching up." At the top of the stairs, before her hand touched the doorknob Ron grabbed her arm and yanked her backwards so she slammed into him. Not wanting to cry out and alert Viktor, she quickly bit the inside of her cheek "Who is it?" he hissed in her ear, "did you fuck him too?" Hermione kept her face straight, yanked her arm out of his grasp and opened the door, "it's Viktor, you remember him don't you Ronald? He is just in town for a visit and come by to look at a book." Viktor stood up to shake Ron's hand, "hello Ron, nice to see you again. Vell it vas nice to catch up Herm-own-ninny. Ve must do it again before I leave tomorrow." He waved good bye, not wanting to go near her in case he kissed her.

"What the fuck was that?" Ron shouted as soon as he thought Viktor was far enough away to not hear him, "you will not see him again. You are my witch, no one will take you away from me." He stepped closer to her, "I mean it Hermione, you can't get out of this. You belong to me. Now come to the Burrow at 6, we are planning our wedding, which will happen this Saturday, so I expect you to be there tonight." Ron turned on his heel and walked out of her flat.

Hermione's blood boiled, without Viktors peaceful presence she started to pace, wanting to keep the store closed and go down to the Ministry to get a look at the law. She decided to do just that. Screw losing money, her whole life could be ruined. So she changed the sign on her door, and locked up. She walked into the Ministry, head over to the elevator to level 2 for the Department of magical law enforcement. "Hello miss. How may I help you today?" a man she didn't recognize had called out to her from a desk somewhere to her right. "Hello sir. I was wondering if I could get a look at the marriage law?" Hermione asked as she walked closer to the front of his desk, looking for a name plate. "Why do you want the law? I can't give you the actual law but I can explain it to you. Did you not like your match?" Hermione shook her head and grimaced, not wanting to do this in front of the entire floor but having no choice.

"The law states that you must marry your match within a month, the only way you can get out of it is death, no baby within 5 years, or produce a squib baby" a nasally voice man answered behind her. Hermione turned around and exclaimed, "oh Minister Furmage, you scared me." Minister Furmage looked down his nose and asked, "Why did you want to know about this law? Who you are paired with will save the Wizarding World. It is what is best for everyone. I hope you have a good day and get your marriage plans started." The minister didn't give Hermione a chance to answer and promptly turned around and walked away. Hermione stood stunned until the man at the desk cleared his throat, she nodded her head and quickly exited the floor lost in her thoughts.

The Minister walked back into his office and told the red haired man sitting with his back to him. "You were right," he said with a sneer, "she was asking about the law. You said she was compassionate?" He waited until he was confirmed with a nod, "good then she won't be able to get out of it. No matter you aren't her actual match." Ron stood up and walked towards the door, locking it, "I don't care if I'm not her match by the time she can divorce me she will be a pathetic witch and no one will want her. Why do you want this law anyway?" The minister sat down behind his desk, " I want to rid the world of mudbloods, once pureblood especially accept the half blood child they will become purebloods." "Okay" Ron stated "that makes no sense but whatever. Remember," he snarled as he got right on the minister's face. "If you tell her that I'm not her match I will tell the world how I remember you being a snatcher from the war." The minister, not used to being so openly threatened, froze like a statue and didn't move until Ron left. He hated that anyone had a hold over him, especially when he got a fire call from the Bulgarian Ministry asking if Mr. Krum could marry Hermione Granger.

Back at her flat Hermione sent off a owl for Viktor with a note that read: 'Dear Viktor, I can't get out of the marriage, there is no way. I have to go to his mom's house but I was wondering if we could meet here after around 9? I am apparently getting married in 4 days, I would love to spend one night with you, truly catching up. Please send an owl before 6 if you can, if not I understand." She got ready slowly hoping to seeing an owl, but with no owl in sight she altered her wards so they would let Viktor in and went to the Burrow. No sooner had she stepped out, she was accosted by Luna, who grabbed her hands and pulled her outside.

"So I can see you found him, how was it?" Luna exclaimed excitedly while Hermione stared at Luna like she said 3 heads, "what? How was what?" Luna replied with a laugh, "the sex! I can see that your aura changed and you became one with your soul mate." Hermione glanced around anxiously and pulled Luna farther away from the house, "is that what that bright light was?" Luna nodded as Hermione continued, "It was Viktor and it was amazing, he makes me feel safe and loved, but we can't be together. I can't get out, I'm stuck. I just hope I can survive these 5 years." she cried as Luna pulled her into a hug, "I'm glad that he makes you feel safe but there is always a way." Hermione interjected with "no there isn't Luna. I know you are about true love and so am I but it just won't work like that. I'm sorry." She added sadly and walked back to the Burrow, hoping she could keep her happy face on, she would have to for many years.

Stepping out of the fireplace at her house, she fell into a chair. She was so worn out from planning a wedding she didn't want and Ron's side remarks that she didn't hear the water running in her kitchen. She quickly pulled out her wand and crept to just outside the kitchen, she jumped into the middle of the doorway and shouted "who are you?" Viktor slowly turned around with a plate of tiramisu in his hands, "I can't put my hands up. I decided that you vould have a hard night so I vanted to give you a treat." Hermione put her wand down on the counter she ran over to Viktor, burying herself into his chest. Viktor just let her cry, he pulled her over to a chair in the kitchen and pulled her into his lap, whispering sweet words into her ear.

After 15 minutes of crying, Hermione pulled her head back and tried to talk through the hiccups, "thank," hic, "you. It means," hic, "a lot. I have," hic, "bad news." Viktor kisses her forehead and said, "me too. My Ministry can not do anything. It would start vars . Please breathe and calm down." It took Hermione 5 more minutes before she could get a handle on her breathing, keeping her eyes staring at his chest so she wouldn't see the disappointment in his eyes. "The only way I could get out is if he dies, or I produce a squib baby or no baby in 5 years." If Hermione was looking into Viktor's face she would of seen it hardened when she mentioned the options. "I would like to spend one more night with you before you have to go. One more night as a free women." Viktor just nodded his head, to angry to speak. "Let's eat the cake and I can have you for dessert." Hermione giggled and called plates and forks to her with a wave of her hand, still sitting in Viktors lap she cut them each a piece of the tiramisu. They talked of happier times, like when they met at Hogwarts and they laughed themselves silly when they discussed the first time Viktor spoke to Hermione.

After finishing her piece she got off of Viktors lap and unbutton the top she was wearing, "I'm going to go take a shower you can meet me when you're finished if you want." She said as she walked down the hall to her bedroom, taking her clothes off piece by piece so she was naked by the time she got to the shower. She had just got her body wet when the door opened and Viktor stepped in. Hermione smiled and roughly pushed him against the wall, kissing him. Viktor wanted to take things slower, gently ran his hands over her body, pushing her backwards towards the kissed her, enjoying the taste of cake still on her lips while he reached for her soap. He took his time, lathering her up and watched some of the day's stress melt away. Appreciating every inch of her, both with his hands and his mouth he felt himself needing her more than he'd ever needed anything before. Determined to not let the dark thoughts regarding their future take over, he kissed her deeply, hoping to convey all his feelings with that kiss. Pulling away Hermione dropped to her knees to take him into her mouth. She wrapped one hand around his base and used the other hand to gently caress his thighs. While she was moving back and forth, switching up her speeds and moaning, Viktor took a fistful of her hair and held on tight while using his other hand to keep him from falling on top of her. After she was finished he pulled her up and kiss her hard, "That vas magnificent." Viktor reached over and switched the water off, "let's move to the bed, I vant to vorship every inch of you." Without waiting for an answer he picked her up, one hand underneath her and the other on the small of her back, smiling as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He gently laid her on the bed, starting with her ankles slowly began kissing his way up her body. When he got to her core, he gave a long slow suck, and used his tongue make her squirm. She wrapped her legs around his head, and held onto her hips while his tongue swirled around her clit. He abruptly stopped making Hermione pout, which he laughed at and continued kissing his way as up to her lips. He positioned his himself at her core and stared into her eyes. "Herm-own-ninny, I loff you. I vill vait for you, no matter how long it takes."

Hermione stared up at Viktor with love and adoration in her eyes, she couldn't believe that this man who had barely known her in school had loved her. She couldn't trust herself to speak so she just kissed him, hoping to put all of her feelings into the kiss. She thrusted upward so his thickness hit her core and her hips met his hips. Viktor slowly moved in and out dragging out his thrusts, Hermione, angry at the slow moving, flipped him over so she was sitting on top. She put her hands on his chest and started to bounce up and down, Viktor traveled his hands all over her stomach and chest to finally rest on her breasts. He leaned forward and captured her nipple in his mouth, making her gasp out loud. Once Hermione started to climax she whispered loudly, "I love you too" and made Viktor climax with her.

While laying in each other's arms Viktor said. "did you mean it?" Hermione glanced up into his eyes and replied "yes, I did mean it. My friend Luna said that you were my soul mate and I didn't believe it until now. I am safe, happy, and content in your arms. I wish this law could be abolished ." Viktor just sighed in contentment like he agreed with her, "I must leave in a fev hours. Could I just lay vith you?" Hermione cuddled back into his embrace and slowly fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

The next 4 days had passed in a blur for Hermione, the only thing that kept her sane was the fact that Viktor left his shirt from their first still smelled like him. She changed into it as soon as she got home if she had no company, and didn't take it off until the next morning. She had never felt this way back in Hogwarts but she had school and keeping Harry safe to keep her from going to crazy. She tried to be happy when people asked to her about her marriage, surprisingly Harry didn't ask her much. Harry just asked how she was doing and how the store was doing, he stayed away from marriage topics and she wondered if Luna had something to do with that but whatever the reason was, she was grateful that she didn't have to pretend with two people.

Her big day had finally arrived, standing in a room that Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had just vacated Hermione started at her reflection. She looked every bit of blushing bride. Her hair was cascading down her back in tight curls, with very minimal makeup on, only to emphasize her wedding dress had a sweetheart neckline and went all the way to the floor, accentuated with a silver belt and tied in a little bow on her back. She loved the dress that Ginny picked out for her, but she couldn't be happy because this wedding was a sham. When she heard a knock on the door signaling that they were all waiting on her she took a deep breath and walked to Mr. Weasley. "Wow Hermione, you look beautiful." Arthur said as he took her arm, he waited until Ginny and Luna walked to the altar before adding, "I'm sorry that you have to go through with this. I wish I could help." Hermione spun her head to the side and looked at Arthur, "what?" she squeaked out, she thought she had done so well. Arthur just patted her hand and said, "I know you don't want to be with him. I see how he is, believe me I tried to do everything to help but I couldn't. Just please if it gets too much come to us and we will help you." Arthur passed her off to Ron without another word.

Hermione was barely paying attention to any of the words the Ministry official was saying, until a voice broke through her day dream. "I object to this marriage." Viktor's voice rang throughout the church. Ron spun around to face him, and pulled out his wand, "you don't belong here. 'Mione I told you to get rid of him. You can't start our marriage fucking someone else." The whole room gasped as they started at the threesome, but before anyone else could say something Viktor stepped forward from the doors and said "leave her be, you don't loff her, you vant to control her.I challenge you to a vizards duel." Ron laughed in his face and said "I accept, I won't need a second seeing how I will win." Viktor just nodded his head, figuring that Ron would be determined to have no second.

Hermione ran over to him and sobbed, "No please don't do this. I will be fine." Viktor pulled Hermione into a tight hug and said, "no my love, you can't live vith him for 5 years. It vill destroy you." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and pointed his head to the doors. Ron smiled and walked past Viktor, getting ready to show Hermione that once and for all she was his and he would slash down anyone who tried to take her from him.

Standing 2 yards apart the wizards lifted their wands and waited for the other person to strike. Ron went first and threw an _expelliarmus_ which Viktor followed up with an _Anteoculatia_ , which Ron blocked it. Ron called out _avis_ and large black birds flew out of his wand. Hermione stared in horror as she watched the spell she loved used against her lover. " _Oppungo,"_ Ron cried out as he slashed his wand down like a sword. Viktor just called out _confringo,_ blasting the birds into flames with a smile on his face. " _Impedimenta"_ Viktor called out tripping Ron so he fell flat on his face. Ron was getting angry that Viktor had managed to land a jinx when he hadn't so Ron tried to throw Viktor's concentration off so he could land a spell. "She looks good in a wedding dress doesn't she? That is all for me, you won't be able to touch her ever again, even if I didn't kill you and just left you alive. That bitch belongs to me, I will do whatever I want, whenever I want." The entire wedding party let out a cry when they realized what he meant. They all glanced at Hermione with sympathetic eyes while they stared at Ron in horror. The only person not getting angry was Molly, she didn't believe that Ron had really meant those things, he was just trying to win. Even when she saw her husband walk over and hold Hermione she still didn't want to say it was true. When Ron could tell that Viktors concentration had broken, he threw a _sectumsempra_ , that cut Viktor's wand arm down to the bone. Crying out loudly Viktor grasped his arm and knew that he had to finish this quickly, he shouldn't of let Ron's words get to him. Switching his wand into this other arm Viktor called out Levicorpus, pulling Ron up by his ankle. Viktor couldn't do much else because he was losing blood fast but knew that he had to time it just right so he pulled his wand up and down a little bit so Ron would get dizzy and then called out Liberacorpus so Ron would end up on his head. All Viktor remembered before he passed out was Hermione running over to him and waving her wand saying, " _ferula"_ to create a bandage and splint for him.

He awoke in a bed with white sheets and heard voices outside the door. "I need to see him, please it's important….Okay well can you tell him I stopped by?" The door opened to reveal a healer and no one else, "ah Mr. Krum, you are awake, how are you feeling? Does your arm hurt?" Viktor moved his right arm up and down and shook his head no, "who vas outside?" He uttered in a low voice. The healer just smiled and continued to wave his wand over Viktor body to check his stats, "well you have been out for 3 days. You lost a lot of blood but you made a full recovery. You are allowed to go home but no more quidditch or any strenuous activity until you see a Healer in a month." The healer then promptly walked out and Hermione snuck in not a minute later.

"Oh you're awake!" she exclaimed once she saw Viktor staring at her, she then rushed over to his side and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Oh I have missed you, I wasn't able to come see you until today because I got hauled into the Ministry and then I had to put out fires with Ron's family. Most of them are okay with what happened once I fully explained everything." Viktor pulled back far enough to stare at her face and say "I'm sorry that you had to go through that, I didn't vant to tell you because you vouldn't of agreed. I hope you still vant me. Vat happened after I passed out?" Hermione took her time speaking, choosing her words carefully, "well when you dropped him on his head, he got knocked out. Then Aurors were called to assess the situation, they took all three of us into custody. They viewed my memories to see that it was justified, then they had to figure out who win because he is still alive." Viktor tightened the hold her on her hand, nervous to hear the outcome. "They have decided that you will win because the drop caused a lot of damage, the healer's say if he wakes up he will be a quadriplegic," Hermione's eyes bulged out of her head and quickly added, "oh yes I do still watch to be with you, of course." She had just finished this statement when the door opened with Luna and Harry walking in. "Hello you two. I'm glad to see the aura strong around you both " Luna stated dreamily, while staring at the air surrounding them. Harry smiled proudly at his fiance, "I wish you would've told me yourself but I understand." Harry walked over to Viktor and held out his hand, "take good care of her where ever you go." Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and settled her back against Viktors good arm. Viktor leaned down to whisper in her ear, "run avay vith me, my love." Hermione looked over her shoulder to nod and give Viktor a heated kiss.


End file.
